


Follow the Plan

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikaela has faith that there is a plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> _Dark of the Moon_ setting

_I will not fail your faith, Optimus._

Like much of the world, she'd seen the explosion. The Autobots were gone, destroyed by treachery, and the Decepticons were free to pillage the Earth.

Mikaela Banes, however, was not about to roll over without a fight.

 _You had something planned. You had to have planned something!_

She held tight to that thought as she hauled herself toward Chicago. When the plan came through, she'd be there for it.

If there was no plan, she'd at least die fighting. It would be better than whatever the 'Cons had planned. That much, she knew.


End file.
